


promise that you'll stay here

by moonglows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lil' bit of fluff, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a lil' bit of angst, bottom!Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonglows/pseuds/moonglows
Summary: He always wondered how Iwaizumi didn’t have a partner. He had heard through some of his friends that multiple people had confessed to him, both boys and girls, but he had rejected every single one.Iwaizumi was handsome, good at sports and genuinely a nice person.He was also great in bed.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 270





	promise that you'll stay here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bmmq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmmq/gifts).



> WOOOHOOO!!! Wrote this for @bringmepotato on twitter!! I've been wanting to write iwadai for some time and they finally gave me a reason to do so! Hope you'll enjoy! (Please look at their iwadai art they look STUNNING)

Being a business student wasn’t easy.

The only way to find comfort was by going out at night, drinking beer with other students from the business department.

Tonight was one of those nights.

Daichi wasn’t a heavy drinker. In fact, he was pretty much a lightweight when it came to drinking alcohol. But there was something about that night -- _probably the 4 essays due the day before and the two presentations he was supposed to give two days ago_ \-- that made him want to go beyond the limits of his body.

It could also be due to the fact he was drinking with none other than the most handsome guy he had ever laid eyes on, Iwaizumi Hajime.

He had known Iwaizumi for quite some time now, having gone from being rivals in high school to teammates as well as classmates in university. It wasn’t rare for him to crash at Daichi’s place after doing homework together, or just to have a good night’s sleep without being woken by his roommate’s sex noises (which happened way too often).

Daichi didn’t have a roommate but, having some company, _handsome_ company if he had to be honest, was more than welcome when he felt a little lonely in the usual quiet of his apartment.

He watched, through half-lidded eyes, as Iwaizumi took a large swig of his beer, drinking in the sight of muscles flexing under a white t-shirt.

He always wondered how Iwaizumi didn’t have a partner. He had heard through some of his friends that multiple people had confessed to him, both boys and girls, but he had rejected every single one.

Iwaizumi was handsome, good at sports and genuinely a nice person.

He was also great in bed.

Daichi didn’t know exactly when his crush on Iwaizumi started. Maybe it was in high school, when he’d sneak a quick glance at the man through the net, or maybe it was in university, after that one night when they had a little too much to drink and ended up being a mess of sweat and limbs on Daichi’s couch.

It was something they did every once in a while. The sex.

They chose not to talk about it, though. Iwaizumi always left before Daichi could wake up, without leaving any trace except for the sweet smell of maple syrup scented shampoo on his pillow. And maybe it was better that way. He was very content with the sex and didn’t want his hope getting crushed by a stupid confession anyway.

“You okay?” Iwaizumi asked, breaking his train of thoughts. His brows were knitted together in clear concern. He was so cute.

“What?”

“You’ve been awfully quiet tonight, that’s pretty unusual.” Daichi watched as Iwaizumi gave him a small smile.

“Just tired, and I’m just thinking.” All Daichi wanted to do was pull Iwaizumi down for a tender kiss. He didn’t know if it was his brain or the alcohol that was talking, all he knew was that this was a need.

Daichi finished his drink with one last gulp and slammed his glass down with more force than he had anticipated. “You wanna get out of here?”

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi nodded before finishing his drink as well, “let’s go.”

They left the bar quickly, the threat of rain hanging low over their heads. They walked alongside each other, their hands grazing against each other with each step they took towards the dorms.

Daichi could feel the alcohol making his cheeks blush a pink tint as they made their way up the stairs.

Iwaizumi came to a stop, Daichi close behind. They were supposed to part ways now, Daichi’s apartment was on the 3rd floor whereas Iwaizumi was on the 5th. He wanted to ask him to stay for the night, he should ask him, but it was just as if-

“Can I crash at your place tonight?” Iwaizumi asked, interrupting Daichi’s internal conflict.

He didn’t answer for a few seconds, dumbstruck.

“It’s ok if you don’t want to I just,” He sighed and all Daichi could do was stare as the spiker bit his lip, “Oikawa is having his boyfriend over, you know the drill-”

“Yes!” It came out louder than he had intended. “I mean, yes, sure, I don’t mind.”

Iwaizumi blinked and Daichi felt his spine stiffen. He had fucked this up, hadn’t he?

“Cool. Lead the way.”

Daichi turned around and did just as he was told, digging into his pocket for his keys and twirling them on his fingers as they made their way to his apartment.

When Daichi reached his door, he fumbled through his keys, trying to find the right one. His hands were shaking, and he didn’t know whether it was due to the alcohol or the closeness to Iwaizumi’s body making him weak.

He could feel Iwaizumi’s presence, towering over him, watching his every move. Could feel the hot air against the skin of his neck as the other exhaled. And then, he felt Iwaizumi’s lips against his nape, hands roaming his sides as he tried to open the door, which seemed to be stretching on for hours.

“Iwa- Wait.” Daichi said in a moan.

It’s not like he wanted Iwaizumi to stop. He couldn’t think straight, and it wasn’t just from the beer. Iwaizumi Hajime was more intoxicating than his three pints of Asahi Super Dry, and the kisses being peppered against his neck sent his head spinning.

“Let me,” He mumbled, his lips brushing the shell of his ear, “Take care of you tonight.”

He finally managed to get the door open, and it felt like the end of an eternity. “Inside.” He exhaled shakily.

He let Iwaizumi in first, closed the door with his foot, threw the keys in a bowl on top of the coffee table with surprising accuracy before he was pushed against the wall.

Iwaizumi attacked his neck with his lips, teeth lightly grazing at Daichi’s jaw. He could feel the other’s length grinding against his own. Moans rang in his ear, and Daichi realized he was the one making them.

Iwaizumi always made sure to leave marks on his body; not that he minded. He liked looking at them the morning after, it was the only thing that indicated him that, no, last night wasn’t a dream.

He grabbed the other’s collar and pulled him towards the bedroom door, clothes getting lost on the floor as they went.

With a groan, Iwaizumi wrapped his big arms around his waist and lifted him up before dropping him on the bed, mattress dipping under his weight. Daichi looked up at Iwaizumi who was unbuttoning his pants, gaze fixated on Daichi’s half-naked body.

“Take off your pants.” He ordered.

He could feel the flush crawl from his abdomen to his cheeks, and this time it wasn’t from the alcohol. Daichi shoved his pants down his legs and kicked them off with very little grace.

“‘M’gonna suck you off.” Breathed Iwaizumi, kneeling on the bed and hovering over Daichi.

He ran his palm over Daichi’s bulge in his boxers, feeling the already hard length twitch under his touch. He gave the other a quick peck on the lips and made his way down his chest, leaving a trail of feather-light kisses down his abdomen. He couldn’t help but shiver at the cold and rough hands roaming his pecs, and let out a low whine when he felt Iwaizumi’s hot breath through the fabric of his boxers.

Iwaizumi rarely ever sucked him off, mostly because he thought he wasn’t good at it (he was), but also because he hated the salty taste of precum. It made his heart thump a little harder in his chest at the fact that Iwaizumi would do this for him, despite all that.

Iwaizumi sucked on his tip through his boxers for a few seconds before removing them in one swift motion. He started lapping at his tip, alternating between dragging his tongue up the length of his shaft and making it slide into his slit.

Daichi’s eyes fluttered shut and he arched his back, needing more. And as if Iwaizumi had read his mind, he took him entirely in his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks before sucking hard, dragging his tongue over his cock.

Daichi was already so sensitive and aroused (and still a little bit drunk), so when Iwaizumi started playing with his balls, Daichi came, arching his back and feeling the orgasm rip through him.

With a shaky moan, Daichi threaded his fingers through Iwaizumi’s hair, which was surprisingly soft despite its spiky appearance, and tugged him off his cock with an obscene pop.

“Sorry for-“ The other shut him up with a bruising kiss, and all he could do was hum at the contact. Iwaizumi slid his tongue along the seam of his lips and Daichi parted them, and before he could react, felt the familiar salty taste of cum in his mouth – his own cum.

Iwaizumi settled between Daichi’s legs once again and lifted him up a little, smirking at the sight displayed in front of him. He kissed the inside of Daichi’s thigh, exactly where his birthmark was and blew cold air over it, making him suppress a full-body shiver.

“Stop teasing.” He breathed out and Iwaizumi responded with a sound that was between a chuckle and a purr.

“Don’t act like you’re not enjoying it.” It was almost impossible to gather the strength to say anything, the only sound he managed to let out being a needy moan as he felt one of Iwaizumi’s fingers circling his hole.

The other man always took his sweet time stretching him out and Daichi was grateful for it. He couldn’t believe how careful he was with him despite his brutish look. He soon felt another finger breaching him, and could feel Iwaizumi’s heavy stare on him, looking for any hint of pain on Daichi’s side.

“You know,” He gulped an inhale as he felt Iwaizumi scissoring his fingers, spreading them inside him, “I’m not made of glass.”

“Just making sure.” Iwaizumi said before taking his cock in his other hand, stroking it to full hardness.

He could feel his ass clench with each stroke, with each lap of Iwaizumi’s tongue on the sensitive skin of his perineum.

He heard movement to his left only to realise it was Iwaizumi’s hand, digging into his bedside table for a condom. Daichi watched as Iwaizumi bit the edge of the plastic wrapping to hold it steady so he could use his hand to tear it open, long and delicate fingers still moving inside him gracefully.

Daichi blinked when he heard himself let out a tiny whine as Iwaizumi removed his fingers, and almost gasped as he watched the other man slide the condom over his cock.

“Okay?” Iwaizumi asked, caring, as he put his tip against Daichi’s entrance.

“Hm.” Daichi nodded. His heart thumped and he ached with need, all he wanted was to be filled. He gripped Iwaizumi’s shoulder and locked gazes with him while he lowered his body to meet Daichi’s.

He gasped at the delightful sensation of him sliding into his slick heat, inch by inch. Iwaizumi always went slow at first, so he could adapt to his length. He felt hot and hard, and big.

Iwaizumi buried his face against Daichi’s neck and sucked on the skin, hard, as he continued moving in slow but deep thrusts. “You’re so tight.”He murmured, low and husky in his ear.

He picked up his pace and all Daichi could do was dig his nails into his shoulders as he let out tiny noises of _yes_ and _ah ah ah_. He squeezed his shoulders as he filled him, loved him for the minutes they would be linked together, until his pleasure climbed higher.

Something in Iwaizumi changed, his pace, his posture, and instead of going slow, he started thrusting a little bit harder, a little bit faster. Daichi felt the tip of Iwaizumi’s cock brushing against his prostate with every single movement.

When Iwaizumi was finally hilt deep inside Daichi, he released a drawn-out groan. “Here?”

“Yes!” His voice cracked into a high whine as Iwaizumi jabbed his prostate. “Again.” It was almost like a challenge, a dare.

Iwaizumi nibbled and sucked on his right nipple, slowly going to the left one as he kept aiming at his prostate. He knew Iwaizumi was close, as he was letting out those tiny little groans against his skin, groans he had fallen in love with.

“Hajime,” He said out of instinct, which seemed to trigger something in the other man.

He brought his hand to the head of Daichi’s leaking cock and started rubbing circles at the tip with his thumb. His whole body seized up at the new stimulation, and right after he clenched around Iwaizumi’s cock, Iwaizumi cried out, thrusting upward, coming with a deep groan.

It didn’t take long for Daichi to come either. He kept whispering Iwaizumi’s name over and over again between moans and he felt his knees turning into jelly, his whole body trembling, coming all over Iwaizumi’s fist and his stomach with a loud moan.

Daichi, in the heat of the moment, pulled Iwaizumi’s head down for a long, heated kiss. He loved the way Iwaizumi’s body melted into his as they kissed, loved the way he kept rocking slowly inside Daichi, enjoying the overstimulation. He loved the way Iwaizumi was holding his cheek, tenderly.

He knew he shouldn’t be thinking like this because eventually, he would fall asleep, and eventually he would wake up to an empty bed, as always. Knowing that, he couldn’t help but hope that tonight would be different.

Iwaizumi fell against his chest and Daichi held him there, caressing his scalp slowly. They didn’t speak, the only sound filling the room being their rapid heartbeats. He wasn’t sure if it was his own he could hear or Iwaizumi’s but, one thing he was sure of was that they both were a panting mess – well spent.

After some time, Iwaizumi gently pulled out of him and moved to the side, throwing the condom in the trashcan before handing Daichi a tissue to wipe himself down with.

His heart skipped a beat when Iwaizumi stood up, picking up his discarded underwear and t-shirt. He watched as Iwaizumi put the items on, pulling the covers up over himself. “Aren’t you going to stay the night?” He asked, voice hoarse. Iwaizumi didn’t answer right away and Daichi thought he wouldn’t even have to wait ‘til morning to be disappointed about Iwaizumi leaving. “You don’t have to.” He quickly added.

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi finally answered, moving to put his socks on before walking towards the door to turn off the lights, “Was just putting on some clothes, it’s gonna get colder during the night. You should put something on too.”

Daichi didn’t reply, instead getting out of bed quickly to put on a pair of underwear along with a sleeping shirt. Iwaizumi was right, the room had already gotten colder. Maybe it had been cold all along but he only now realised, as he came down from his high.

Iwaizumi was still by the door, observing Daichi as he went back underneath the warm duvet. Once he was comfortably settled, he gave him a quick nod and the other man turned off the lights, joining Daichi in bed.

Daichi snuggled in close, loving the sensation of his skin next to Iwaizumi’s, knowing this would last only until morning. He could feel the steady beat of his heart beneath his cheek, lulling him to sleep.

He was close to falling asleep, before he felt a kiss being pressed to the top of his head, an oddly romantic gesture for him to do despite their relationship. Iwaizumi probably thought he was asleep. Nevertheless, it felt right.

When Daichi awoke the day after, the sun was peeking over the horizon, casting an orange hue over the usually white walls.

He took note of a few things. First of all, he had a much expected headache, not surprising considering he had drank three pints of beer the night before. Daichi stirred and moaned softly, opening his eyes slowly before blinking in confusion.

Iwaizumi’s arm was draped over his stomach -- dangerously close to his groin might he add -- and his leg was entwined with his. Daichi turned his head and took a good look at his sleeping form, spiky hair mussed and lips slightly parted, nose scrunched in his sleep.

There was something about having his legs tangled with Iwaizumi’s that made his heart beat a little faster, made his cheeks a little redder than they usually were.

Considering how early it was, he rationalized that Iwaizumi probably hadn’t had time to leave yet. He briefly allowed himself to think that, maybe, he actually wanted to stay there with him, in bed, but quickly chased away that thought.

The other man shifted next to him, mumbling something in his half-asleep state, leg remaining entwined with his. It didn’t seem to cause much confusion to the other man, until he turned around and was finally facing Daichi, surprise clear on his face.

“‘Morning.” Daichi mumbled nervously, rubbing sleep from his eyes as a way to avoid Iwaizumi’s gaze.

“Hey.” Iwaizumi said, voice heavy with sleep, catching him off guard. He rarely ever heard him sound like that, he couldn’t help but think it was a little bit hot.

“Wasn’t expecting you to be here when I woke up.” He admitted with a small smile, his eyes widening when he saw the look on Iwaizumi’s face - apologetic.

“I feel bad.” He confessed, laying down on his back.

“What do you-“

“I uhm,” He licked his lips, and swallowed, his throat probably felt the same as his own - like sandpaper, “I tried to keep our relationship as it was. Just friends sometimes having sex together but,” There was a small pause as he turned again to face him again, “The more we did it…the more it felt like I couldn’t leave your side. Deep down inside of me I wanted to stay with you the morning after, I was just too much of a coward to do so.” He cleared his throat, clearly waiting for something, anything, a sentence, a word or just a hum.

Daichi wanted to say something, he just didn’t know what to say. At his silence, Iwaizumi glanced at him briefly before continuing his monologue.

“I want to say sorry. For all the times I’ve left before saying goodbye and for lying to you all this time.”

Daichi shifted uncomfortably and then chuckled, feeling nervous. “What do you mean by lying?”

He sucked in a breath and plucked at the sheets wrapped around his body nervously. “You know all those times I asked you if I could crash at your place for the night because Oikawa was having his boyfriend over and I didn’t want to listen to them have sex all night?” He said, his cheeks turning crimson.

“Yeah…?” He raised one of his eyebrows questioningly.

“He…Well, he actually has never invited him over, he doesn’t even want to tell me who he’s dating,” He closed his eyes before continuing “I just lied to you because I selfishly wanted to spend time with you. I’m sorry it took me this long to admit it.”

“Oh.” He felt dumb all of a sudden, and slightly embarrassed too. “You mean that you-“

“I like you, Daichi.” He said, biting his lips nervously. “I really do.”

A hot wave of sadness washed over him. They had both been so stupid. “I want to punch you,”

Iwaizumi let out a surprised noise and Daichi saw Iwaizumi’s face turn into a frown. “I’m sorry I-“

Daichi shut him up with a kiss, slamming their mouths together in an awkward manner, face flaming. Iwaizumi made a strangled noise in the back of his throat before relaxing into the kiss. Daichi could feel Iwaizumi’s lips turn from a frown to a smile against his own - content.

When they parted, Daichi couldn’t help but touch his face with his fingertips, brushing some stray strands of hair from his forehead. Making sure he hadn’t just dreamt that. Much to his relief, it was very much real and it made him immensely happy.

“I-“

“I’ll kick you off the bed if you apologise again.” He didn’t really sound intimidating and Iwaizumi giggled before leaning back in. He could still feel the taste of beer on Iwaizumi’s tongue, which wasn’t a flavour he had expected to taste this early in the morning, but he couldn’t complain. He was kissing Iwaizumi; Iwaizumi was kissing him.

When they broke off the kiss, Iwaizumi took his hand in his and entwined their fingers. “Would you like to go out with me?”

There was another quick kiss which Iwaizumi took as an answer and they both couldn’t stop smiling, it almost hurt.

After some time, Daichi moved to stand up, hunger getting the better of him eventually. “It’s Suga by the way.”

“Uh?” Iwaizumi blinked in confusion.

“Oikawa. You said you didn’t know who he was dating, it’s Suga.”

Iwaizumi gave him a deadpan look and chuckled. “This bastard.”

Daichi laughed, understanding. He crouched down next to his bed and brought his hand to cup Iwaizumi’s cheek, looking at him fondly. “Come on big guy, I’ll make us breakfast.”

Iwaizumi’s face lit up at the mention of food and, Daichi’s only thought about how lucky he was to have found someone like Iwaizumi.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thank you to na and jojo for helping me with proofreading. <3
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/sugawraa) !  
> 


End file.
